1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to an automatic hand-drying apparatus of the type which is mounted on a wall and which is conventionally used in public restrooms, such as in restaurants.
2. Description of the Related Art:
A hand-drying apparatus of the general kind, namely a combination of warm air blower and contact-type towel dryer, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,938 to Goldstein. In that device, a paper towel is suspended from a cabinet and streams of warm air are blown past the paper towel.
No rotary drying cylinders have been provided in the art of hand-dryers. And no truly advantageous combination of towel-type dryer and warm air-type dryers has been heretofore proposed.